nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Forefathers
The Forefathers is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in the Ascension Hall in Alcamoth. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Riki and Fiora are at green affinity or above and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Riki: Fiora! Fiora! Fiora: What is it, Riki?! Riki: What this thing, Fiora? Riki think wow! Riki like it! Fiora: This is a statue made to look like the High Entia forefathers. Melia told us, remember? +8 Riki: ''were important?'' Fiora: Very. They're said to be the founders of Melia’s family line. Riki: So Melly's great-grampypons! Fiora: That's right. They are credited with bringing civilisation to Bionis. Riki: Melly's relatives very clever! Riki think it cool! Fiora: Why don't you let her know that? I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Riki: Fiora! Riki want to be king! Fiora: A king, huh? Sounds like a lot of fun! All right. If you get to be king, what will you do? Riki: ''weapons! Fight Dinobeast!'' Fiora: A force to fight the Telethia... That's quite ambitious, Riki. Riki: Riki want to help everyone and stop Dinobeast at same time! Fiora: Don't forget me in your squad! Riki: Fiora want to hear Riki's idea for weapon? Fiora: Ooh! Tell me, Riki. Riki: Riki put Dinobeast’s favourite food on ground. When Dinobeast come to eat, Riki spring big trap to catch them! Riki pull lever and ground collapse and make Dinobeast fall into hole! Then throw sand on Dinobeast to bury it! Fiora: That's your plan?! Riki: Yes. Fiora not like Riki's plan? Fiora: Well... It's not that I don't like it... But how about you leave the trap building to Shulk? A king should think more about his kingly duties. Riki: Fiora right! Riki need to be good king! Fiora: If the Telethia were that stupid, nobody would be scared of them! +4, -4 Riki: ''were important?'' Fiora: Very. They're said to be the founders of Melia's family line. Riki: So Melly's great-grampypons! Fiora: That’s right. They are credited with bringing civilisation to Bionis. Riki: Melly's relatives very clever! Riki think it cool! Fiora: Why don't you let her know that? I'm sure she’d appreciate it. Riki: Fiora! Riki want to be king! Fiora: A king, huh? Sounds like a lot of fun! All right. If you get to be king, what will you do? Riki: ''out free money!'' Fiora: Are you sure that's a good idea? Isn't it better if people work to earn money? Riki: Not everyone! Just people who have injuries! And old people! Fiora: Oh, I see what you mean. Help those who need it. I thought you were saying people wouldn’t need to work at all. Riki: Fiora bad Hom Hom! Riki has been alive for long time! Riki know better than that! Fiora: I'm sorry, Riki. I know your family depends on you to bring home the pollen. Riki: Riki want to be richer than Bird People AND be good daddypon! Fiora: Teehee. That's a nice goal, Riki. I'm sure you can do it. -4, +4 Riki: ''father? Like Riki?'' Fiora: N-no, Riki. I said 'forefathers.' I'm sure he wasn't poor like you. Riki: Fiora sure? Fiora: Fairly sure! They're the founders of Melia’s family line. Riki: So that means... Melly's great-grampypons? Fiora: Yes. Exactly. They're even credited with bringing civilisation to Bionis. Riki: Hmm... Fiora: What's wrong? Riki: ''want to meet statue man!'' Fiora: That would be amazing! Imagine all the things you could ask him! Riki: Riki think old Bird People were very very big! Fiora: Melia said something similar. But it could all be legend... Anyway, I doubt they were quite as big as this statue. Riki: Riki very jealous... Fiora: Jealous? Why? Because of their size? You're a great size, Riki. I bet it's not all roses being big. Think about your littlepon growing to be giants! Riki: B-b-but that sound bad, Fiora! Riki scared just thinking about it. Littlepon crush whole of village! Fiora: And you wouldn’t be so cute and cuddly! Riki: Fiora? Hello? Fiora: Sorry. Drifted off there. Anyway, I wonder where the others are... -8 Riki: ''father? Like Riki?'' Fiora: N-no, Riki. I said 'forefathers.' I'm sure he wasn't poor like you. Riki: Fiora sure? Fiora: Fairly sure! They're the founders of Melia's family line. Riki: So that means... Melly’s great-grampypons? Fiora: Yes. Exactly. They’re even credited with bringing civilisation to Bionis. Riki: Hmm... Fiora: What’s wrong? Riki: ''really that special?'' Fiora: What do you mean? Riki: Riki see Dinobeast. Fiora: What? When you look at this statue? Riki: Statue look like old Bird People king. Look like Dinobeast king too! Fiora: Then you're seeing something I can't, Riki. Riki: Riki have special seeing powers?! Thank you, Fiora! Fiora: I wasn't complimenting you, but you're welcome. Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Alcamoth Heart-to-Heart